Stomach Bug
by kisshuismylife
Summary: This is a two-shot; I think the title is pretty self-explanatory, but the end of chapter one is funny, so please read!
1. Kisshu

**Kisshu's Stomach Bug**

Kisshu woke up fast one morning, feeling his stomach lurch. He ran to the bathroom at the back of his room, and threw up into the toilet, thinking, _What happened? I was fine last night, and I don't think I ate anything bad for me._

By the time he was done throwing up, he felt awful, and decided to just go back to bed. He grabbed the bucket under the sink, and went back to his room. Setting the bucket down next to the bed, he climbed back into bed and laid back. His stomach didn't feel much better, but he didn't feel like throwing up, so he settled down and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Pai teleported in, waking Kisshu up. "Kisshu, are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"I think I've got a stomach bug," Kisshu said. "Can you help?"

"Unfortunately, no," Pai said. "I just used most of my energy on our latest Chimera Anima. I don't have enough left to heal you and teleport the Anima to the next attack."

Kisshu sighed. "I guess I'll just get over it on my own," he said. "Have fun with the attack."

"Yup," Pai said, and teleported out.

Kisshu sighed again, just as his stomach started acting up again. He grabbed the bucket and sat up, barely managing to get the bucket on his lap before he threw up. When he finished, he put the bucket back on the floor and settled back, going back to sleep.

When he woke up again, it was because he heard someone teleport in. He opened his eyes- and was shocked to see Ichigo, holding some kind of machine. "Koneko-chan? What are you doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"Escaping," Ichigo said. "I destroyed my pendant and stole Ryou's portal machine, then quit over the phone. But Ryou didn't like that, so I had to use the portal machine before he came to my house."

"What brought that on?" Kisshu asked.

"I hate Ryou and I love you, so I decided I might be better off coming here and asking if you'd help me destroy Blondie," Ichigo said. "But you don't look too good; did you come down with something?"

"I've got some kind of stomach bug, and Pai used all his energy up on some new Chimera Anima, so he couldn't heal me," Kisshu said. His stomach started churning again, and he grabbed the bucket as more stuff came up.

Ichigo came over as Kisshu threw up, and started gently rubbing his back. By the time he was done this time, the bucket was pretty full, and he still didn't feel too good. "Kisshu, are you able to get up?" Ichigo asked. "I think we should empty that bucket, and it looks like you're still feeling sick. Where's the bathroom?"

"At the back of my room," Kisshu said. "I think I can get up." He got up, grabbing the bucket on the way, but he was shaky, and Ichigo said, "I'll help you, k?"

She helped Kisshu walk to the bathroom, and turned on the light. He emptied the bucket into the toilet, but before he could flush, he started feeling sick again. Swallowing hard, he barely managed to put the bucket down before throwing up into the toilet. He felt Ichigo rubbing his back again, as he coughed up more and more stuff.

Ichigo was getting worried; Kisshu had been throwing up for a while, and didn't show any sign of stopping. Finally, though, he stopped throwing up. Now he was even shakier than before, though. Ichigo helped him up, and said, "Can you get the bucket? I'll help you walk."

Kisshu picked up the bucket, and Ichigo helped him walk back to the bed. As Kisshu sat down, his stomach started hurting, and he put a hand on it. Ichigo noticed and asked, "Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, my stomach really hurts," Kisshu said.

"Do you have stomach medicine?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but I can't get it, and Pai's still out attacking," Kisshu said. "I doubt I could keep it down anyways."

"I guess you'll just have to tough it out for a bit," Ichigo said. "I don't have any other ideas."

Kisshu sighed and climbed back into bed. Ichigo tucked him in, and smoothed his hair back. "Get some rest," she said softly. "I'll stay with you."

"Thanks…." Kisshu said as he fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, he was feeling sick again, and opened his eyes. He sat up, and Ichigo looked up. "How's your stomach?" she asked.

"Aw-" Kisshu broke off, grabbed the bucket, and got it on his lap just in time for what felt like a weeks' worth of stuff to come up. Soon the bucket was full again, and he swallowed hard. Ichigo noticed, and said, "Try your best to hold it, I'll go empty that for you." She took the bucket, and started walking as fast as she could to the bathroom. She went in, and emptied the bucket, but before she could run back, she heard Kisshu throw up again.

Kisshu had watched Ichigo go to empty the bucket, but soon after she entered the bathroom, he felt more stuff coming. Swallowing seemed to make things worse this time; he nearly choked, and the minute he coughed, everything he had been holding in came up, and he threw up on the bed. The pain in his stomach came back, and he doubled up as he stopped throwing up. Ichigo came back at that moment, and asked, "Are there more blankets around here? I don't think you want to sleep with those anymore."

"In the closet," Kisshu said. Ichigo carefully folded the dirty blankets around the mess, and put them in a corner, then went to the closet, and grabbed more. She spread the new ones over Kisshu as he laid back, and said, "Go back to sleep, the bucket's right next to your bed. Can I go sleep on your sofa, or do you need me to stay up?"

"You can go to sleep," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She grabbed another blanket and curled up on the sofa, falling asleep as Kisshu did.

The next morning, they were both woken up by Pai shouting, "Mew Ichigo, what the HELL are you doing in Kisshu's room!?"

"Taking care of him yesterday, and currently, trying to sleep," Ichigo said. "But if you meant why am I even on your ship, it's because Ryou's out to get me for quitting, so I stole his portal machine and set it to take me here. Your ship is safer than Tokyo. And don't worry about him tracking me; I destroyed my pendant."

"You are SO strange," Pai said. "You destroyed your pendant and THEN came here?"

"I can transform without the evil little thing," Ichigo said. "Can you heal Kisshu now, instead of trying to figure out why my mind works the way it does?"

"Mmph," Pai said. He went over to Kisshu, and put a hand on his stomach, then started healing him. About ten minutes later, he said, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Pai," Kisshu said.

Pai put his hand on Kisshu's chest and said, "You need to rest today, but tomorrow you can go back to your usual schedule."

Kisshu sighed, but didn't argue. "I'll stay with you," Ichigo said.

"Do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you until I figured out how to destroy my pendant," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry I had to make sure everyone thought I hated you."

"Why did your pendant make a difference?" Pai asked.

"Ryou spies on us with our pendants," Ichigo sighed. "I wonder if it's just me, or if he does it to Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro? He's a pervert, and he's far worse than Kisshu."

"If he's spying on Lettuce, he's going down," Pai snarled.

"Before you take him down, let me ask two of my friends if they'll help you," Ichigo said. "I don't want the other Mews to take you down, even though it's unlikely Lettuce or Pudding would fight."

"Friends?" Pai asked warily.

"My two school friends are about the most amazing hand-to-hand fighters I've ever seen, and they could care less if they're fighting someone with weapons," Ichigo said. "They know about me, and they'll keep anyone from finding out the truth. Oh, and they've been looking for an excuse to take Blondie down. Let me call them, and then you three can go annihilate Blondie, k?"

"Uh… okay…" Pai said. "Where do you want me to meet them?"

"My front door would work," Ichigo said.

"Fine," Pai said. "Call them."

Ichigo took out her cell phone, and dialed Miwa's number. Two rings later, she heard, _"Where are you? If Blondie did something, he's going DOWN!"_

"That's what I need to talk about," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's brother Pai is going to take him down for spying on Lettuce, and he could use some help. Can you get Moe and meet him at my front door?"

"_Sure, but why are you with the aliens?" _Miwa asked.

"Ryou's out to get me, it's safer here," Ichigo said.

"_Tell Pai we're on our way," _Miwa said, and hung up.

"They're on their way to my place," Ichigo told Pai. "Let us know how it goes; I'll keep Kisshu from pushing himself."

"Thanks," Pai said, and teleported out.

Kisshu sighed. "Did you have to leave it to them?" he asked.

"I think it'll be fun for Moe and Miwa, they want to fight all the time," Ichigo said. "I figured since they want Ryou dead, it would be good to have them back Pai up."

"Are they scary?" Kisshu asked.

"If you hurt me, they become your worst nightmare," Ichigo said. "But if you don't hurt me, they're sweet little angels."

Kisshu sighed.

_**With Pai: **_Five minutes after he landed in front of Ichigo's house, Pai noticed two girls running his way. "Are you Ichigo's friends?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm Miwa, and that's Moe," the brown-haired girl said. "We're going to destroy Blondie now, right?"

"Right," Pai said. "We're teleporting, is that okay?"

"That's fine," Moe said. Pai took them both by the shoulder and teleported to Café Mew Mew's basement.

Ryou was the only one down there, since Keiichiro was baking. He looked up, and his jaw dropped. "What are you two doing with HIM!?" he asked Moe and Miwa.

"We're here to take you down," Miwa said. "You're going to pay for hurting Ichigo so much."

"You think you can take me down?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"We don't think- we _know,_" Moe said calmly. "Miwa, ready?"

Ryou got up as Miwa smirked. Then she and Moe launched themselves on top of him, and started beating him to a pulp. "Pai, make sure no one interferes," Moe said over her shoulder.

"Okay," Pai said. He was a bit stunned by these two.

"STOP! I'LL NEVER HURT ICHIGO AGAIN! JUST LET ME LIVE!" Ryou screamed.

"Shut up," Moe said, punching him in the mouth. "There is NO WAY you are getting out of here alive."

Pai heard running footsteps, and said, "We're about to have company."

"That's nice," Miwa said, as Keiichiro, Mint, and Zakuro ran in. Pai stopped them at the door, pointing his fan at them.

"What is going ON in here?" Keiichiro asked. "Aren't you Ichigo's school friends?"

"Yup, and we found out Blondie is trying to kill Ichigo for quitting," Moe said. "So now he has to die. Pai's supposed to keep anyone from interrupting us while Blondie dies a slow and painful death."

"I thought you two were back up," Pai grumbled.

"You thought wrong," Miwa said. "But we'll let you destroy the remains; you're the one with powers."

"Is there going to be anything left?" Mint asked dryly.

"Yeah, a bloody pulp," Moe said. "I guess we'll need to wash our hands, huh Miwa?"

"Yeah," Miwa said. "Is he dead yet?"

Moe checked for a pulse, and said, "Yeah, looks like it. Pai, you can destroy the rest, k?"

"Mmph," Pai said, going over as the Moe and Miwa got up. Mint, Keiichiro, and Zakuro took one look, and Mint said, "I think I'm going to be sick…." She ran out as Keiichiro and Zakuro looked pretty freaked out.

As Moe had said, there was nothing but a bloody mess on the floor, barely recognizable as having once been human. The girls walked over to the door as Pai incinerated the remains. "Do you have somewhere we could wash our hands?" Miwa asked.

"There's a sink in the back of this room," Keiichiro said.

Moe and Miwa went to the sink and started scrubbing the blood off their hands. As they were drying off their hands, Pai said, "I should get back…."

"Can we come?" Miwa asked. "We want to see Ichigo."

Pai sighed, and took them both by the shoulder, then teleported out, leaving Zakuro and Keiichiro VERY freaked out.

_**Back with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Ichigo was trying to reassure Kisshu that Moe and Miwa could handle it, with minimal success. She finally climbed onto the bed with him and started stroking his hair, which successfully calmed him down. It also put him to sleep, and she continued stroking his hair.

A while later, Pai teleported in with Moe and Miwa, startling Ichigo and waking Kisshu up. "How'd it go?" Ichigo asked.

"Moe and Miwa beat him to death," Pai said. "They didn't let me do anything besides destroy the bloody pulp they left behind!"

"Did you ask to help?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he didn't," Miwa said. "He just grumbled something about 'weren't you two supposed to be back-up?'"

"That's why they didn't let you have a turn," Ichigo said. "You have to ask to have a turn."

Pai groaned. Moe and Miwa smirked, and Miwa asked, "Ichigo, when are you coming back?"

"Not sure," Ichigo said. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Miwa said. "Pai, can you teleport us back?"

Pai sighed and teleported the two girls back to Ichigo's house.

Kisshu looked up at Ichigo, and asked, "Koneko-chan, are you okay?"

"My stomach doesn't feel good," Ichigo said….

**This is a two-shot; it will be continued tomorrow, k? Review plz!**


	2. Ichigo

**Ichigo's Stomach Bug**

"Did you catch what I had?" Kisshu asked.

"Maybe," Ichigo said. She wasn't looking too good.

"Can you still get up? I think you should go to the bathroom," Kisshu said.

Ichigo tried to reply, but clapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before everything she had eaten yesterday came up. As she was finishing, she heard footsteps, and looked up to see Kisshu come in. "Sorry I got you sick," he said. "I think you should take the bed; I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, getting up.

"Yep, go back to bed," Kisshu said. "The bucket's still there."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She went back to the bed and climbed into it, then laid back. Kisshu came over and tucked her in, saying, "Get some rest. I think you have to get over this one on your own for a while; Pai's ignoring me."

"He's probably with Lettuce," Ichigo said sleepily. She settled down and went to sleep as Kisshu started stroking her hair.

About two hours later, she woke up, feeling her stomach churning, and grabbed the bucket. She put in on her lap as more stuff started coming up. A few minutes later, it felt like she was stopping, but then her stomach started hurting, and she opened her mouth, only to realize she couldn't throw up for some reason.

Remembering what she had told Kisshu, she tried relaxing her stomach muscles, but that didn't seem to help. Kisshu seemed to notice she was having trouble, because he came over and asked, "You can't throw up?"

"No, and I feel awful," Ichigo said.

Kisshu put a hand on her stomach, and said, "That doesn't feel good."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo sighed. Suddenly she felt her stomach flip, and she opened her mouth just in time for what felt like her insides to come out. She felt Kisshu rubbing her back as she felt her stomach flip again, and everything inside it to come out of her mouth. _This feels awful, _she thought as she heaved up more stuff.

Suddenly she heard Kisshu say, "Koneko-chan, that bucket's pretty full, do you think you can get up?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, trying to hold it, and nodded. She got up, and Kisshu helped her walk to the bathroom. She had one hand over her mouth, and was having a hard time holding it. Just as they reached the door, she clamped her hand tighter over her mouth, but it didn't really help. She managed to get to the toilet, but then it felt like her stomach had exploded, and she took her hand away quickly. As soon as she opened her mouth, so much stuff came out at once she couldn't breathe.

She felt Kisshu gently rubbing her back as she threw up. Soon the toilet was full too, and she flushed it right before she got sick again. "I think you might have it worse," Kisshu told her, rubbing her back as her stomach turned inside out again.

Finally she stopped throwing up, and said weakly, "I think you're right. My stomach keeps feeling like it's exploding or something."

Kisshu emptied the bucket and helped her up, then said, "Should I go get Pai? Dragging him off works."

"If you don't mind, but I think I might as well stay in here; my stomach isn't settling down at all, and I can't really stand up on my own," Ichigo said.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo said. "Just don't get killed by Pai for interrupting his date or whatever."

Kisshu smirked, and helped her sit back down on the floor, then teleported out.

_I hope he can get Pai, _Ichigo thought, feeling her stomach lurch again. She quickly turned back to the toilet as she felt more stuff come up.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu had teleported directly to Pai- and found him and Lettuce actually KISSING. They broke it off when they heard him, though, and Lettuce turned red while Pai glared at Kisshu, and asked, "Care to explain?"

"Ichigo's really sick; she got whatever I had, but worse," Kisshu said. "Can you come heal her? You can go back to kissing Lettuce afterwards."

Lettuce squeaked as Pai sighed. "Fine…." he said. "Lettuce-chan, I'll be back soon, k?"

"K," Lettuce said.

Pai and Kisshu teleported to Kisshu's room, and Kisshu went into the bathroom, only to find Ichigo unconscious. Worried, he gently picked her up and brought her back to his room, putting her on the bed.

Pai put a hand on Ichigo's stomach, and started healing her. Fifteen minutes later, he moved his hand to her chest, and said, "She needs to rest for a while, and she can't eat till tomorrow. I'd suggest changing the sheets and pillowcases on the bed, since you both could get sick again."

"K," Kisshu said. He gently picked Ichigo up and set her on the sofa, then started stripping the bed. He got new sheets and put them on as Pai teleported out. Once he was done making the bed, he tucked Ichigo back into it, and sat down with her. He started stroking her hair, and she started purring softly.

A few hours later, Ichigo's purring had nearly put Kisshu to sleep, and he climbed in with her, then fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to find Ichigo's arms locked around his waist, and her still fast asleep. Remembering Pai had said she needed to rest, he settled back down, and watched her sleep.

A while later, she started to stir, and Kisshu asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo sleepily opened her eyes and said, "Morning Kish…"

"Did you just come up with a nickname for me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep, do you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I LOVE it," Kisshu said happily. "Are you feeling better?"

"Sort of, but I feel kind of shaky," Ichigo said. "My stomach's fine, though."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Pai said you needed to rest for a while, do you want me to go see if it's okay for you to eat?"

"Can you?" Ichigo asked.

"If you let go of me," Kisshu said with a smirk. Ichigo turned red and let go of him. He got up and teleported out.

Kisshu found Pai in the kitchen, about to get out a pot. He cringed when he heard Kisshu say, "What are you doing in MY kitchen?"

"Uh…" Pai said.

"Go see if Ichigo's well enough to eat, I'm going to make waffles," Kisshu said.

"Mmph," Pai said, and teleported out. Kisshu sighed and put the pot away, then got out the waffle iron and a bowl. He started getting out ingredients, and soon he had a bunch of waffle batter. He poured some onto the waffle iron, and closed it up, then waited.

_**With Pai: **_Pai teleported into Kisshu's room, and Ichigo looked up. "You look grouchy," she commented.

"Kisshu banished me from the kitchen again," Pai said, coming over to her. He put a hand on her stomach, and said, "It's fine if you eat. Kisshu's making waffles."

"I didn't know Kisshu could cook," Ichigo said.

"He's about ten times better than that guy with the ponytail," Pai said. "And to think he taught himself…."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Jeez, he must be amazing," she said.

"Who's amazing?" Kisshu asked, coming into the room with a plate of waffles.

"You," Ichigo said. "Pai says you're a better chef than Keiichiro."

Kisshu looked kind of embarrassed and said, "Pai's just exaggerating again."

Ichigo giggled. "You look cute when you blush like that," she said.

Kisshu got redder, and said, "Pai, go get Taruto, it's breakfast time."

"He had a sleepover at Pudding's, she can get him breakfast," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and said, "Then go get some plates, and if you try to cook ANYTHING, I'll lock you up, got it?"

"Got it," Pai said gloomily, and teleported out.

"Pai can't cook?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai can't go into a kitchen without major catastrophe occurring," Kisshu sighed. "It amazes me how someone that smart can have absolutely NO common sense. And I still haven't figured out how he melted ten pots."

"Maybe he got angry and took out his fan?" Ichigo suggested.

"I never thought of that, I guess I'll ask," Kisshu said.

"Ask what?" Pai asked, coming back with three plates and three forks, as well as some maple syrup.

"Did you use your fan on those ten pots you melted?" Kisshu asked.

"Uh…" Pai said uncomfortably. "Here's the plates, I'll be in my lab if you need me…." He teleported out.

"More for us," Kisshu snickered.

Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu asked, "Can you sit up?"

Ichigo tried, and didn't have too much trouble. Kisshu handed her a plate of waffles with maple syrup, and she said, "Thanks Kish."

"I love my new nickname," Kisshu said happily. He started in on his own plate of waffles.

Ichigo tried hers, and said, "These are the best waffles I've ever had. Pai was right, you're WAY better than Keiichiro. I wonder what would happen to Café Mew Mew if you opened up a bakery…"

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Why would anything happen to it?"

"I was thinking you'd put Keiichiro out of business," Ichigo said, and giggled when Kisshu turned red again. "Are you embarrassed about being able to cook?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not a guy thing on our planet," Kisshu said. "But for some reason, I'm apparently a natural, and Pai can't cook, so it worked out well for us."

"I think it's cool," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled. "Thanks Koneko-chan," he said.

**There's the end of my two-shot, so review plz!**


End file.
